Vibratory parts feeders are commonly known apparatuses for providing oriented parts from a mass of disoriented parts, for transporting parts along a processing path, and/or for feeding and maintaining a predetermined quantity of parts to a downstream parts orienting feeder. A common requirement of any of the foregoing parts feeders is a drive unit operable to impart the necessary vibratory feed motion to the parts container.
In accordance with one known class of vibratory parts feeders, an elongated linear parts transporting track is mounted to a suitable drive unit wherein the drive unit is operable to urge parts along the track by vibrating the track upwardly and toward the desired direction. An example of one known linear vibratory parts feeder 10 of the type just described is shown in FIG. 1.
Referring to FIG. 1, vibratory parts feeder 10 includes a counterweight 12 connected to track mounting members 14 via a pair of flat leaf springs 16. Typically leaf springs 16 are connected directly to counterweight 12 and track mounting members 14 via threaded fasteners 17 engaged within complementary bores provided therein. Track mounting members 14 are typically formed integral with, or are permanently attached to, linear parts transporting track 18.
Track 18 is driven and vibrated back and forth typically by an electromagnetic drive unit 20 attached to counterweight 12, which has a corresponding armature plate 22 extending from one of the track mounting members 14. The leaf springs 16 are inclined as illustrated so that the track 18, when driven by drive unit 20, moves upwardly and in the direction of armature plate 22 as springs 16 are caused to bend in a direction perpendicular to the flatness thereof. The movement of track 18 thus causes parts therein to move in the direction indicated by arrow 15.
Counterweight 12 is mounted to a base plate 24 having a pair of isolator blocks 26 affixed thereto. A pair of isolator springs 28 connect isolator blocks 26 to counterweight 12 such that an air gap is established between the counterweight 12 and base plate 24, and between counterweight 12 and isolator blocks 26. Typically, isolator springs 28 are connected directly to counterweight 12 via threaded fasteners 27 engaged within complementary bores provided therein. The attachment of counterweight 12 to base plate 24 via isolator blocks 26 and isolator springs 28 serves to minimize the transfer of vibration from counterweight 12 to base plate 24 as is known in the art.
Base plate 24 further includes a pair of mounting ears 30 and 34 attached thereto as illustrated. Mounting ear 30 is attached to base plate 24 along one side thereof adjacent one end of base plate 24, and defines a bore therethrough for receiving fastener 32 therein, wherein fastener 32 secures the corresponding end of base plate 24 to a supporting surface or body. Mounting ear 34 is attached to an opposite end of base plate 24 and similarly defines a bore therethrough for receiving fastener 36 therein, wherein fastener 36 secures the corresponding end of base plate 24 to the supporting surface or body. Both fasteners 32 and 36 are vertically adjustable within mounting ears 30 and 34 respectively to thereby adjust the height of feeder 10 in relation to the supporting surface and in relation to both upstream and downstream parts feeding components.
While the foregoing vibratory parts feeder 10 has been widely used within the parts feeding and sorting industry, it has several drawbacks associated therewith. For example, if any damage occurs to the bores provided within counterweight 12 for receiving fasteners 17 and/or 27, either due to accident or normal wear, the entire counterweight 12 must be replaced. Such replacement can be costly, wasteful and time consuming, particularly if only one such bore is damaged. As a related example, if any damage occurs to any of the track mounting members 14, which are typically formed integral with or permanently attached to parts transporting track 18, the entire track/mounting member arrangement must be replaced which, again, can be costly, wasteful and time consuming. As another example, mounting ear 34 of base plate 24 is positioned in axial alignment with feeder 10 which tends to interfere with the placement of an upstream parts feeder component such as a bowl-type vibratory parts feeder/orienter. Mounting ear 34 further has a tendency to interfere with mounting/demounting access to isolator spring 28, particularly when fastener 36 is adjusted to extend upwardly from within mounting ear 34. As still another example, the direction of operation between drive unit 20 and armature plate 22 is, due to the mounting thereof, set at an angle relative to the operating direction of drive springs 16. As a result, the efficiency of drive unit 20 is adversely affected.
What is therefore needed is an improved linear vibratory parts feeder which overcomes the foregoing shortcomings of known linear vibratory parts feeders and does not introduce new or further problems therewith. Ideally, such an improved linear vibratory parts feeder should be configured such that only minor and easily removable parts require replacement due to damage. Further, such a feeder should include a mounting plate that is adaptable to accommodate access to the feeder hardware and placement of both upstream and downstream parts feeder components. Finally, such a feeder should be designed to provide for maximum efficiency in the transfer of vibratory motion from the vibratory drive unit to the parts transporting track.